Des trésors de pédagogie
by Ezilda
Summary: Celui qui avait eu l'idée de nommer Maugrey-Fol-Oeil à un poste d'enseignant pour une classe d'élèves de 6 à 11 ans, ne devait pas avoir les idées bien claires.


Des trésors de pédagogie

**Personnages : **Alastor Maugrey

**Genre : **Humour

**Résumé :** Celui qui avait eu l'idée de nommer Maugrey-Fol-Oeil à un poste d'enseignant pour une classe d'élèves de 6 à 11 ans, ne devait pas avoir les idées bien claires.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Et l'idée de base provient de Jazzy Jo.

* * *

Des trésors de pédagogie

Fou de rage, vexé ou peut-être juste blasé, Alastor n'aurait pas su dire exactement pour quelle raison il fulminait devant cette grande porte en bois au troisième étage du Ministère de la Magie.

Son curriculum vitæ était pourtant suffisamment glorieux, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'après des Mangemorts implacables, des mages noirs assoiffés de pouvoir, des créatures sanguinaires de tout poil, il devrait affronter des simples gamins.

Lorsque la lettre avait atterri sur son bureau, munie du cachet officiel du ministère, il avait pensé qu'on requérait ses sages conseils pour une enquête délicate. La jeunesse a peut-être du bon, mais il manquera toujours de la matière grise dans un département d'Aurors ne dépassant pas la trentaine, impulsifs et imprudents.

Vigilance constante ! Ils pouvaient tous tâter son œil magique ou sa jambe de bois pour mieux faire entrer ces deux mots dans leurs cervelles d'hippogriffes.

Au lieu de ça, décachetant l'enveloppe, il dut vérifier qu'on n'était pas un premier avril, mais bien un quinze juillet. On lui assignait vraiment des enfants même pas en âge de rentrer à Poudlard ? Des gosses qui feraient au mieux quelques étincelles de couleurs différentes ? Et son rôle était vraiment de leur enseigner des rudiments de magie ? Ils s'étaient trompé d'adresse, c'était clair comme du veritaserum !

Son premier mouvement d'humeur fut d'aller voir le préposé à l'éducation au Ministère et de réduire la lettre en cendres devant l'expression morne de l'employé…. Ça ne changea pas grand-chose. Il rappela ses états de service excellents, son rôle dans la guerre, montra ses cicatrices, grogna, ragea… L'administratif placide le dévisagea avec une indifférence surprenante. L'ordre venait d'en-haut, paraissait-il. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part en discuter avec le Ministre en personne. Ce que Maugrey se serait empressé de faire, si la vipère derrière son bureau n'avait pas soudain sous-entendu que sa pension de retraite ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

- Le souaffle est dans votre camp, Monsieur Maugrey, persifla le préposé.

- Vermine ! s'écria l'ancien Auror. Ma baguette m'en démange ! J'ai été à la botte de votre foutu Ministre pendant soixante ans, et maintenant on voudrait me caser une bande entière de mômes ! Je leur apprendrai quoi à ces marmots, dîtes ? A combattre les sorts impardonnables, à faire face à des mages noirs ? Si vous voulez un pédagogue pour enfants, je suis le moins qualifié.

La voix bourrue résonnait dans le bureau et l'employé avec un sourire en coin sembla approuver, ce qui paradoxalement énerva davantage Alastor.

- Il est certain que… toussota le préposé. Mais les ordres sont les ordres et il me semble qu'on ne vous laisse guère le choix. Ce serait une perte de temps de devoir engager les démarches nécessaires pour mettre un terme à votre pension d'ancien Auror, n'est-ce pas ?

De la fumée serait sorti de ses propres oreilles, qu'Alastor ne s'en serait pas étonné. Par la barbe de Merlin, si toutes ses blessures de guerre, ses soixante années de bons et loyaux services ne lui avaient pas permis une récompense telle que l'Ordre de Merlin seconde classe, il méritait au moins qu'on le laisse en paix !

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'Administration spécialiste en fourberies en tout genre méritait qu'on lui mène une guerre froide et déterminée, selon l'avis de l'ancien Auror. Il n'empêchait qu'à ce jeu, on perdait toujours devant les burocrates méticuleux et vicieux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa, en ce jour de rentrée scolaire, suivant du regard ces chères têtes blondes faire un vacarme d'enfer dans la vaste salle de classe.

Merlin ! Une troupe de trolls en colère n'aurait pas pu faire plus de dégâts… Techniquement, Maugrey comprit un peu plus tard que les tables à terre étaient disposés dans un ordre très… particulier, que les tâches d'encre sur les murs et sur les visages des jeunes combattants n'étaient que les résultats d'une bataille glorieuse… et que probablement, les avions en parchemin complétaient logiquement le tableau.

A cet instant, Alastor promit un jour de faire manger leurs chapeaux à ces administratifs obtus. Mais pour le moment, il avait une masse informe de gamins se précipitant sur lui, le visage maculé d'encre, et hurlant qu'il fallait mettre à terre l'ennemi… Gryffondor soit loué que ces affreux bambins ne sachent pas encore maîtriser la magie. Cette vision ne le hanterait probablement pas autant que les scènes morbides auxquelles il avait eu droit de la part de certains mages noirs. Mais tout de même, ce n'était plus de son âge !

Un coup de baguette rétablit brusquement l'ordre des choses. Les guerriers sanguinaires de seulement six ou sept ans volèrent jusqu'au plafond, se retrouvant tête en bas, situation suffisamment inconfortable pour les faire se taire quelques secondes, apaisement suprême pour les tympans de l'ancien Auror.

Un sourire déforma le visage couturé de Maugrey. Les affreux monstres n'étaient pas différents de tous ses autres adversaires, un peu de poigne suffirait à en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Le préposé à l'éducation sortit de l'ascenseur avec bonhomie. La journée paraissait prometteuse, ses objectifs semblaient accomplis, notamment il ne pensait pas que Maugrey aurait été si simple à convaincre. L'auror avait une sacrée réputation derrière lui, et pourtant il en était venu à bout sans trop de difficultés.

Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'air soucieux de la secrétaire du service, qui lui emboîta le pas aussitôt qu'il mit le pied dans le secteur.

- Allons Miss, que voulez-vous ?

- Vous avez du courrier, fit-elle d'une voix vacillante.

L'employé haussa les épaules et dévisagea la secrétaire. Bien sûr qu'il avait du courrier, comme tous les jours, voyons.

L'explosion le fit sursauter, les hurlements de colère qui jaillirent, furent tels qu'il s'accrocha brutalement au bras de la secrétaire.

- Une beuglante ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Oui, Monsieur. La première sans doute.

- La première ?!

Un coup d'œil à son bureau lui fit comprendre l'ampleur du désastre. Une bonne dizaine de Beuglantes gisait là, fumantes et menaçantes.

- Il semblerait que Monsieur Maugrey… manque de pédagogie, expliqua la secrétaire désarmée.


End file.
